We'll Always Be Sisters
by AveryBookNerd
Summary: Ikki's boyfriend cheated on her, now she's left in a state of depression. Menawhile Jinora is reflecting on a war that killed some of her closest friends. One-shot.


We'll Always Be Sisters

Avery: This is my first Legend of Korra fanfiction (I dont own btw). I hope that you enjoy this one-shot.

She's sitting on the floor when I walk into her room, she's curled into a little ball, hugging her knees to her chest. Her head is down and I can tell by the heavy breathing and whimpers that she is trying her best not to cry. Her room is dark, the blinds are drawn and the lights are off, I can barely see her body shaking as tears begin to pool in her eyes. I flip on the light in her room and approach her slowly. She looks up at me, her face is inflamed and her eyes are bloodshot as she turns to face me. We don't say anything for a moment, we just stare at each other and then I sit down next to her. I put my arms around her comfortingly and pull her close to me, she hugs me tightly and begins to sob into my hair. I kiss the top of her head and caress her hair affectionately.

"It's okay Ikki," I whisper softly. "He's an idiot."

My sister loved a boy a lot, she was certain that they would be together forever and end up getting married. I didn't tell her that she shouldn't think about those things, that being young and in love doesn't always turn out the way you want. He cheated on her and they broke up, Ikki wasn't taking it very well. Seeing her so sad like this makes me wish that I had warned her about love sooner. I have never seen her this upset, ever. She was such a happy-go-lucky, positive kid. Even though my brother and I used to tease her all the time she was our sister and we love her more than anything. It breaks my heart to see her in this state.

"I thought he loved me." Ikki mumbles through her sobs.

I rub her back calmly, hoping that she'll stop crying soon. We stay like that for a good ten minutes, just two sisters holding each other, one sobbing and the other trying hard not to break down in tears herself. To be completely honest I want to cry too, for the pain I've seen in my life, for the lives that were taken from me, for Mako, for Korra, for my father, and for all the trouble I caused trying to keep my younger siblings away from all this pain. But even I couldn't prevent the inevitable.

Republic City couldn't stay in balance forever, before long another war under way. The President said that he would do everything to stop it, but all he did was sit in an underground bunker while all of his troupes were killed outside. Korra and her team managed to stop it, but before she did the war had taken three important lives. Bolin, Mako's brother, was defending a family who had gotten attacked by some rebels who thought the family was stealing their food. The family got away but Bolin wasn't so lucky. Asami couldn't handle the pressure anymore, her father had committed suicide in prison, Bolin was dead, her mother was dead. She was found at the bottom of a cliff, her scull smashed in by a rock. Then the rebels came to Air Temple Island, Lin Beifong was with us, she told my family to hide while she held off the attack. She was so brave, but when the rebels retreated we found her lying on the ground with a spear in her abdomen gasping for air. I told my siblings to leave, I didn't want him to see this. She was bleeding heavily and my father held her in his arms. My mother was crying beside him, my father begged her to live. But he knew that she couldn't be saved, she died in his arms a minute later. We buried Lin, Asami and Bolin in the garden of Air Temple Island. My father took Lin's death the hardest, it's understandable, they went through so much together. Ever since they were little kids they were best friends, they loved each other. Mako and Korra were depressed for a long time after Bolin and Asami's passing. The four of them were a team, and know it was just Korra and Mako. I was, and still am, sad for everything that has happened. I didn't want my siblings to go through the same pain that I did. I almost feel envious of my sister, she didn't have to protect anyone or worry about if there would be another war tomorrow. She could be a normal teenage girl and cry over normal teenage girl things, like boys.

"Jinora?" Ikki's small voice snaps me back into reality. "Have you ever been hurt?"

I dry Ikki's eyes and sigh heavily, I've never had a boyfriend, I've never been one of those girls that chases boys. For the first time in a long time, I will tell her the truth.

"Yes, I have," I reply solemnly, I look down at her, brown eyes still red as tomatoes. "Not like you hurt, I've been hurt much worse."

She is sitting up and listening now, like she is interested in what I'm going to say next. I want to continue, I just don't know how long I will last before I burst into tears.

"Do you remember when Bolin died? And then Asami and Lin died?" I ask, she nods her head yes. "I did my best to keep you, Meelo, and Rohan distracted, so that the war wouldn't seem like a big deal. That it would all blow over, I kept you away from the heartache that was going on around us so that you and our brothers wouldn't feel the pain that I did."

Tears pooled up in my eyes and I fight them back, I kept up a strong image around my siblings and I wasn't going to let one breakdown murder that image. I look at Ikki her features dissolve and blur out under my tears and I can barely make out her shape. I feel her arms wrap around me again, and tiny sobs emerge from her, I blink and allow my tears to fall.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Ikki whispers almost inaudibly.

"I wanted you to think that I was stronger than I am." I reply through my tears.

I let go of the hug and look at my little sister. I can't believe how strong and beautiful she is, she could have handled the truth about the war and the deaths a long time ago. The guy who cheated on her is missing out on one of the nicest, most intelligent and beautiful girls in the world.

"I think I feel better now." Ikki tells me with a small smile.

"You know what Ikki?" I smile back at her and dry my tears. "Bad things are going to happen in this life. Friends and boys will come and go, but we will always be sisters."


End file.
